Bored in Binns'
by Romantic Silence
Summary: Harry and Hermione passes notes in the middle of History of Magic. One thing leads to another and...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: I wrote this while I was in the middle of class. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Bored in Binns'**

By Romantic Silence

* * *

Harry Potter was absolutely bored.

History of Magic had to be the single, most boring class he had ever experienced in all his five years of attending Hogwarts. There was something about the way Professor Binns drawled on and on about what happened a long time ago that could put even the most attentive Ravenclaw to sleep. Contrary to popular belief, the ghostly professor didn't just talk about the Goblin Wars. He lectured more than that. However, the Goblin Wars were the only interesting thing he talked about that Harry paid attention to. He just tuned out everything else.

_Thank Merlin that after OWLs I never have to step foot in this classroom again!_

That thought was the only thing keeping him from going mad with boredom.

To his left, his best mate, Ron, was fast asleep on his desk. He had actually taken out parchment and his quill, claiming that he would actually take notes for once. That all lasted for two minutes before the bloke collapsed forward and started napping. Harry noticed there was drool coming out of his mouth, but that wasn't an uncommon sight. He was probably dreaming of food… _again_.

On his right was his best friend, Hermione. She was a totally different matter altogether. While Professor Binns can put the most studious student to sleep, none of them came close to Hermione's dedication to her schoolwork. Despite the sheer dryness of Professor Binns' teaching, Hermione was actively paying attention to the lecture and was taking notes. Harry could see her writing being as neat and proper as always. Hermione was brilliant and scarily so.

Normally, Harry didn't bother Hermione during History of Magic. If he and Ron couldn't take notes because of how boring it was, they usually relied on Hermione on letting them copy her notes. However, today was different. For once in his life, Harry slept well. He didn't have any nightmares and he actually went to bed early. He was far from tired… but that meant he couldn't take his usual nap in class.

Harry had no choice. Scribbling onto a small piece of parchment, he folded it up into a tiny square and nonchalantly flicked it with his finger over to Hermione's desk. He smiled when he saw Hermione stop writing and notice the note he just sent her way.

_I'm bored._

_-Harry_

Hermione frowned, glaring at the piece of parchment. She turned her head to Harry and gave him a disapproving stare that obviously said, "Just pay attention, Harry." Then she turned away and resumed her attention to Professor Binns and taking notes.

However, Harry was not a young man easily deterred. He wrote another note and tossed it onto Hermione's desk.

_But he's just reviewing. Let's chat!_

_-Harry_

Now irritated, Harry could see her scribble something frantically on her own roll of parchment and flicked it to him.

_No! Can't you focus in class for once?_

_-Hermione_

Harry grinned. He got her now!

_I can, but this is Binns were talking about!_

_-Harry_

Hermione sighed.

_Harry it's "we're" not "were"._

_-Hermione_

He blushed—grammar was usually something he did quite well in.

_So does this mean we can talk?_

_-Harry_

She turned his way and he smiled at her pleadingly. Hermione glared at him stubbornly, but Harry held strong with his boyish smile. His favorite bookworm eventually relented.

_Fine, but you're lucky that Professor Binns doesn't pay attention to us._

_-Hermione_

Harry beamed. Finally, sweet release from utter boredom!

_Imagine if it was Snape or Professor McGonagall. They'll have our heads!_

_-Harry_

Hermione shook her head.

_Don't even joke about that. I'm a prefect now. I can't break the rules as often anymore._

_-Hermione_

He smirked mischievously.

_So you admit you break the rules, Miss Or-Worse-Expelled?_

_-Harry_

He saw Hermione's cheeks turn a bright pink.

_You're insufferable. I break those rules to save you from your own mess._

_-Hermione_

Harry chuckled softly. Hermione was right!

_And I love you for it. You're my favorite bushy-haired bookworm._

_-Harry_

She arched an eyebrow and began feeling her hair before passing along another note.

_My hair isn't that bushy anymore._

_-Hermione_

The Boy Who Lived glanced at Hermione and took in her appearance. Once again, she was right. Her hair wasn't as bushy as it was when they were first years. Her brown locks were now wavy instead of curly which framed her face quite nicely.

_You're right. You've become a lot prettier since we first met._

_-Harry_

A goofy, contented smile appeared on Hermione, but Harry was too busy reprimanding himself to notice. He couldn't believe he just wrote that! He was only ejected from his thoughts when he glanced down and found a new note on his desk.

_Do you really think I'm pretty?_

_-Hermione_

Harry was stunned! How could Hermione ask him that? Well… Harry did have to admit that Hermione was very pretty—gorgeous even—but she was his best friend. Do best friends tell their best friends they thought the other was pretty? He could lie but…

_I think you're very beautiful, Hermione! Anyone that can't see that is nutters!_

_-Harry_

He didn't have to wait long before another reply came.

_I think you're very handsome yourself, Harry._

_-Hermione_

This time, it was Harry's turn to have a goofy smile plastered all over his face. He never thought much about his appearance. Half the time, he thought girls just said he looked nice because he was famous. However, with Hermione, she didn't care about his fame. If she actually thought he was handsome, then he was handsome!

But how could he reply to that? Thank you, that really means a lot? Absolutely not! Still… what Hermione said really stirred up some emotions he never thought he could feel—emotions that he usually associated with his crush on Cho. He wondered…

_Do you want to go Hogsmeade together? Just the two of us?_

_-Harry_

Harry didn't look over at Hermione. He felt his heart beating fast. He couldn't believe he just asked out his best friend on a date. How did everything lead to this? He just wanted to have some fun in class and that somehow led to him wanting to take Hermione Granger on a date. Worst of all, Hermione wasn't even writing anything! He ruined their friendship! He probably freaked her out or something. In fact, she was probably just telling him he was handsome out of politeness and…

He felt soft lips kissing him on the cheek. Then he felt a warm breath on his ear that sent tingles down his spine.

"Yes."


End file.
